


Midnight's Moon

by Moonprincess202



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-26
Updated: 2007-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonprincess202/pseuds/Moonprincess202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five year old Tsukino Usagi can't sleep. A quiet mother-daughter moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight's Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me a few days ago when I was in my Asian studies class and we were talking about High Tang poetry. I have no idea where the idea came from since it’s not even a poem. Chances are that my writing might not be too good. I haven’t written anything but papers for school in quite a while and I’m sure I’m rusty. Anyways, please read and tell me what you think.

The dark of midnight lay heavy and quiet over the sleeping city of Tokyo. Yet not all of the city’s inhabitants had retired for the night. One little girl in particular remained wakeful despite her parents having put her to bed hours ago.

Downstairs in the Tsukino household, Tsukino Ikuko quietly made her way to the stairs as she tried not to wake the children upstairs. Once at the top of the stairs, she paused to peer in Shingo’s room. The little boy was fast asleep and clutching his pillow to his chest. Ikuko smiled slightly and continued on down the hall. The next stop, naturally, was her daughter’s room. However, as Ikuko peeked in Usagi was most definitely not asleep.

The blond girl was kneeling on her bed and gazing out the window with a rapt expression on her small face. Ikuko entered the room and stood behind the five-year-old. As she opened her mouth to speak, she noticed just what had caught Usagi’s attention: the bright, silvery full moon that hung low in the sky. “Tsukino Usagi!” Ikuko said quietly. “Why are you even awake? You should be asleep by now!” The girl seemed to jump a bit at the sudden interruption of her silent watch. “Couldn’t sleep,” Usagi replied without even turning around. “Moon’s pretty tonight,” she added. Ikuko slid onto the bed and gently pulled the girl into her arms. “Yes, it is,” the woman agreed as she affectionately ran a hand through the girl’s loose, blond hair. “But you still need your sleep.” she gently chided. Usagi sighed a little, her blue eyes still fixed on the moon. “Don’t want to. I watch moon instead.” Ikuko echoed the girl’s earlier sigh with one of her own. “You’ve watched it enough. Sleep now,” she said as she laid her daughter now and began to tuck her in. Usagi pouted a little, but didn’t protest. A wide yawn split the little girl’s face. 

Swiftly, Ikuko planted a kiss on the girl’s forehead and stood up to leave. As she slid the door open, she heard Usagi murmur “But the moon wanted me to watch it. Felt like it welcomed me.” Ikuko just shook her head a bit at the child’s silliness. Ikuko knew perfectly well the moon couldn’t welcome anyone and certainly couldn’t have wanted Usagi to watch it. Beautiful the moon may have been, but it didn’t have anything to do with her daughter. Did it?


End file.
